PERDÓN
by Diandrita23
Summary: El daño de dos corazones que jamás se reparó genera consecuencias amargas para él y para ella.
**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen al grupo CLAMP a la historia de Card Captor Sakura.**

 **PERDÓN**

Mi día iba como cualquier otro hasta el momento nada parecía que fuera a alterar el equilibrio de mis meditaciones, hasta que entró el mensajero del palacio lo hizo de forma precipitada y llego casi sin aliento.

-Joven su presencia es requerida de inmediato en los aposentos de mi señora la gran guerrera- menciono súbito

-¿Sabes para que requiere mi presencia?- pregunte buscando escapar del llamado

-No joven amo, solo se me dio el mensaje hace casi un mes que a casi nadie se le permite la entrada al palacio- respondió dando información de más

-Voy en seguida- conteste mientras me ponía en pies, algo en mi corazón me gritaba que debía volver

En cuanto llegue al palacio los criados de confianza de la gran guerrera me guiaron con paso apresurado al aposento de ella; lo que mis ojos verían jamás lo olvidaría, tras abrir las puertas lo primero que vi fueron sus hermosos ojos verdes luchando por no cerrarse; pero el cuerpo donde ahora se encontraban no era en nada parecido a lo que vi antes de partir.

-Querido, acércate por favor- la súplica brillaba en sus ojos y reflejaban el afán que se oía en su rasposa voz –tardaste mucho en volver, pero no te culpo sé que yo lo cause- me miro a los ojos con culpa

-Ya te había dicho que te perdonaba y que al hacerlo había olvidado la ofensa- le recordé sintiendo que mi vista se nublaba

-Lo sé, esto es para ti- me tendió con mano temblorosa y esquelética un rollo finamente decorado y de vista muy elegante y costosa –son las últimas palabras que he escrito, exclusivas para ti- sonrió tenuemente

-No tenías que hacer tanto- pronuncie luchando con las ganas de llorar

-No tenía pero quería, recuerda que fuiste siempre la persona más importante para mi- tosió con estertor un par de veces –es hora de decir adiós, se feliz y cuídate- tras estas palabras su sonrisa comenzó a caer y con ella sus ojos se cerraban para no volver a abrirse; fue así como ella me abandono dejando este mundo para esperarme en el siguiente y aun junto a su lecho y oyendo los gemidos de su dama de compañía abrí el rollo y encontré las siguientes palabras:

" _Nadie imagino lo que estaba a punto de pasar, todos los miembros de la tribu eran valientes y duros de corazón así se habían criado y así criarían a sus hijos, nadie se equivocaba (o eran muy necios para darse cuenta) nunca en sus vidas había pedido perdón de corazón, esto solo era otra palabra vacía, sin significado, en su vocabulario; un día el miembro más temerario de la tribu, sin planearlo se enfrentaría a la prueba más dura en la historia de su pueblo, cuando un evento amenazo con destruir el equilibrio de su mundo._

 _Durante un momento perdió su sentido de la lógica y la premeditación, dejando frases sueltas en su charla, gran error por su parte; pues lastimo gravemente el corazón de aquella persona que tanto aprecia, la más importante en su círculo; esta persona tenía un espíritu diferente, pues procedía de otra tribu y había sido una persona criada diferente, era más sensible y manejaba su frustración y sus sentimientos de una manera distinta, era extraño ver dos personas tan opuestas llevarse tan bien, pero esa diferencia era lo que más valoraba._

 _El tiempo paso y la herida en sus corazones los distancio lo suficiente para que pudiera percatarse de su error, y en cuanto reunió el coraje necesario habló, sabía que su deber era disculparse que se había equivocado, quería escuchar de sus labios un reproche, un grito o un insulto que nunca llego, formando en lo más profundo de su garganta un inmenso nudo que le dificultó la tarea; así que se vio en la obligación de recoger tanto valor como nunca lo había hecho y con la misma disposición de sacarse el corazón si así se le requería pidió perdón desde el fondo de su alma, porque le dolía más la distancia que se había formado entre los dos, que perder el corazón. Nunca había deseado tan inmensamente el poder devolver el tiempo y cuidar sus palabras para no verlo lastimado."_

Tras haber leído estas palabras en la carta, una de mis lágrimas paso a adornar el papel en el que se hallaban escritas

-¿Cómo es posible que mi insolencia me llevara a recibir esta carta de despedida que ahora rompe mi corazón?- me pregunte en un susurro sabiendo que ella ya no estaba para repararlo pues a causa del orgullo de ambos ella se enfermó en soledad y moría lentamente ante sus ojos sin que él se percatara del suceso

-Cuando marche salió a despedirme con una sonrisa, nadie me lo dijo sus órdenes eran para cumplir nadie las desobedecio ni en sus últimos días- seguí murmurando mi ignorancia que duro hasta esta mañana que fui llamado a su lecho donde tras entregarme el rollo con el escrito, vi como el brillo de la vida se esfumó de sus ojos esmeralda

- _Xiaolang yo te estaré esperando al otro lado, se feliz por mí_ \- fue el susurro que escuche y rompió mis barreras, me deshice en llanto y caí sobre su cuerpo llorando amargamente su perdida

-Mi querida Sakura pronto te seguiré- susurre y continúe desahogando mi llanto...

 **HAPPY NOTES**

 **Hola después de muchas lunas he decidido volver los nuevos fics están algo complicados de escribir pero van con paso lento pero seguro.**

 **Este one-shot es con todo mi cariño sobre un duro momento que he tenido que vivir, no es nada fácil decirle adiós a una amistad pero a veces, lo que esa amistad necesita es que se cree distancia, aunque yo no he muerto me las ingenio a diario para que así parezca, a todos mis lectores los adoro pronto publicare con mayor frecuencia lo prometo, esta próximo el estreno de un nuevo fic. Ya nee**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


End file.
